happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As You Wish
Jussy walks into her light store and begins turning on all the lamps. When she comes upon a lamp that doesn't turn on, she replaces the light bulb with a compact fluorescent bulb. When the lamp still doesn't turn on, she throws it away in the dumpster out back. Liftelle and Shiftette then pop out of the dumpster and take the lamp with them. They toss it in the back of their van, but because they forget to close the back doors, the lamp flies out when they drive off. Candy, who's walking by at the time, gets hit in the head by the lamp. Liking it, he begins rubbing dirt off of it. Liftelle and Shiftette turn around upon noticing the lamp is gone and see Wooly, a genie, emerge from the lamp. Wooly tells Candy he'll grant him one wish. Candy thinks for a second and tells Wooly he wants a lollipop. Candy nods and disappears, and a few seconds later, a large lollipop falls out of the sky and lands on Candy's back. Thrilled at his enormous prize, Candy tosses the lamp away and runs off to enjoy his treat. Liftelle and Shiftette begin laughing as they realize they can use the lamp to make money. Before they can drive back to it, however, it hits Pierce in the head. He picks it up and, seeing his reflection in it, begins polishing it with his hand. Wooly comes out again and, without needing an explanation, Pierce wishes for a giant disco ball. Wooly grants his wish, causing a large disco ball to appear above Pierce. Though Pierce likes his gift, the large mirrors of the ball begin reflecting sunlight at him. He is burned on numerous places of his body before the rope holding the ball up breaks, crushing Pierce's body as it rolls down the road. Liftelle and Shiftette continue driving towards the lamp, but are forced to drive in the opposite direction when the giant disco ball begins rolling towards them. Elsewhere, Baby rides in a toy fire engine. Her vehicle hits the lamp, which lies on the ground, causing one of the wheels to break. Mom runs over as Baby starts crying and picks up the lamp, now covered in Pierce's blood. Mom wipes the blood off the lamp, causing Wooly to pop out. Mom, wanting her daughter to be happy, wishes for Baby's fire engine to be fixed. Wooly snaps his fingers but, misunderstanding Mom's wish, sets Baby on fire. Baby runs out into the middle of the road, screaming in pain, where she is hit by a speeding fire truck. She appears to be okay and Mom is relieved, but Baby is then run over by Liftelle and Shiftette's van and the disco ball. Mom tosses the lamp away and runs to her daughter's remains. As Liftelle and Shiftette continue to flee from the disco ball, we see Candy choke to death on his giant lollipop, which he tried to eat in one bite. Scales is the next one to find the lamp, using his handkerchief to wipe off some mud. Wooly appears and Scales immediately wishes for a rocketship. Wooly grants his wish but before Scales can enjoy his present, Liftelle and Shiftette drive by and take the lamp from him. Due to the speed they're driving at, Scales' arms get torn off. To make matters worse, the disco ball hits the spaceship and shatters, sending glass shards at Scales. He falls to the ground, cut and mutilated, and is then finished off by being crushed by the spaceship, which tips over and activates, pushing it forward. Nearby, The Entertainer sits on his unicycle holding a group of balloons and makes a balloon figure of a spaceship. Seeing the real spaceship speeding towards him, he pedals away as fast as he can. The Entertainer rides by Mom, crying over her daughter's death, who ends up getting impaled on a sharp point at the top of the spaceship. As the spaceship slowly creeps up on The Entertainer, it pops his balloons before popping The Entertainer himself. Further ahead on the road, Liftelle and Shiftette are finally ready to make their wish. Before they can, however, the spaceship pierces their van and flies off of a cliff. They think they're about to land on a nearby cliff, when the spaceship fizzles out and they begin to fall. They fall out of their van and desperately rub the lamp. Wooly comes out and, without waiting for a wish, puts the brothers in a hot air balloon. They celebrate their good fortune and call on Wooly once more, wishing for a giant bag of money. Wooly grants their wish, replacing the balloon with a sack of coins. At first the sisters are happy at their wealth but, as they fall, they realize their greed has its costs. Liftelle and Shiftette end up falling into Jussy's lamp store. Liftelle is electrocuted by a lamp while Shiftette is impaled by another lamp. The falling bag of coins breaks open, sending coins flying at Jussy. She is cut in mutiple places on her body by the fast flying coins, which act as bullets. The spaceship then falls through the roof and impales Jussy in the chest. She is finally killed when Wooly's lamp falls on and crushes her head. Wooly pops out and looks around, spotting a lamp. Wooly rubs the lamp and Toothy, another genie, comes out. As the episode ends, Wooly thinks about making his own wish. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images